Unforgettable Feelings
by FutureAirbender18
Summary: Date: April 10, 1912. Katara is being forced to sail on the Titanic to a new world with her fiance, when she finds the last airbender and falls unexpectedly in love. But everyone's hopes and dreams are soon cut short in this sad, unforgettable tragedy.
1. April 10, 1912 9:03 AM

**Time: 11:03 AM **

**Oopsee... I slept in a tad much didn't I? Oh well. Well, guess what! I'm back writing some ATLA stuff! :D If you haven't heard of me before, check out my other Avatarish stories, and I hope you like them! **

**Actually I hope you guys like _this_ one. I am giving you a fair warning right here and now! This is a tragedy! Being Titanic themed, there is not going to be a happy ending!... I think. The story of Titanic is nothing but sad and I am going to stick to that fact, because well... facts are... the Titanic sank! Augh! But oh well, I hope you guys stay with me, despite how awful it might be in the end. (I sure hope I can write a good ending). Oh and the ending will be a surprise to all... hee hee... because technically, we are also still in the Avatar world. So... there is a twist. **

**On that note... please review and let me know whether I should give this piece of crap up or continue it. **

**Disclaimer: **_I never again shall own Avatar: the last Airbender...only in my dreams._

* * *

I heard his arrogant footsteps before I heard his voice.

"Katara, aren't you going to go on deck and have one final look?"

I pulled my eyes away from my expensive jewelry case, sighing heavily and using my hand to flip my long hair over my shoulder. "Why should I bother? There's nothing left out there for me anyways? I mean, if I'm leaving somewhere for good, why should I pity myself and look at it longingly for one last unmemorable time?" I listened as the sarcasm dripped off my words and lingered in the air between us.

His footsteps brought him closer to me, and soon his warms, large hands were on my shoulders. I felt myself shiver in fear and tried to tell my body not to make any sort of move that could make him angry. His lips were close to my ear now, "Now you know perfectly well that's not what you want. In reality, I know you want to stay here more than anything and you desperately want to go on deck and see your former homeland, but we have to face reality dearest. You agreed to marry me, and in that, it is the wife's duty to follow her husband anywhere he may go. Even if it means travelling to America across the Atlantic." The hardness in his voice suddenly softened, and his hands rubbed up and down on my arms.

"I know America isn't exactly the most fit place for a lady such as yourself, but Katara, I'm doing this for us. By going over to America I will become the co-owner of the most currently populous bank in the entire world. Just think. I will be even richer than I am now." He turned me around to face him. I looked up into his fiery auburn eyes, straining my neck since he was so much taller than me. That deep ugly scar that I loathed so much stared directly at me. I forced myself not to look away. If I did, he might burn me again.

He grinned, a hideous snake-like grin inching across his face. "Does that make the trip sound a little more bearable? Before you know it, we will be in our new home, we will finally get married and all traces of England will leave your mind, I promise." He touched my face, making my skin grow cold and clammy. I was afraid of _how _he would make me forget.

"Yes Zuko," I whispered meekly. Smiling, he leaned his face down towards mine. Panicking, I tilted it slightly to the side, afraid that he was going to kiss me again. So far I hadn't given him that delight, nor did I want to. I would always tilt my head at the last moment so that his rough lips would brush against my cheek instead. Trust me, I have my reasons. First, it's not proper manners to allow people to see you in a …ahem…_steamy passionate kiss…_ or as some of the older ladies tend to call it…_ public intercourse. _ Heaven forbid. Second, I really really do not even _want_ him to kiss me. I have no desire. I didn't even agree to this engagement; my father did. My father was going in the hole, losing all his money in gambling, and came to me to rescue him. Having lost my mother just last year, he decided it was time to get me married and settled in as a wife to a filthy rich husband so that he could continue to stay rich as well. Like a ton of my friends, I had no say in the matter of my marriage. And when I let Zuko know that, he used his firebending on me. The power he wields is beyond my little training in bending. But then again…. It isn't _proper _for a young woman to bend anyways. That's men's work.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard a knock at the door, calling Zuko's name. His lips never made contact with my face, and for that I was thankful for whomever was outside our door. The door opened to reveal my father, beaming down at me, happy to find that we were in a "lover's embrace". I grimaced.

Zuko didn't seem troubled at all, thank goodness. He would never allow his father-in-law to see his true nature. That was only reserved for me. Goody.

My father nodded his head towards my fiancé. "Zuko, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course Hakoda," Zuko said confidently, and after giving my shoulder a quick squeeze of playfulness, left the room, closing the door behind him.

I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and went back to putting all my jewelry back in the order I pulled them out. What else was there to do on this boat that was leading me to a horrible future and life as the wife to _that _man.

Minutes later, satisfied with my work in putting things together orderly, I stole a glance at the door.

It would be nice to go out and see English soil for the last time in my life. I bit my lip, feeling my heart drop at the thought. Grabbing my shawl off the back of my chair, I quickly stepped outside the door and peered both ways, in case I would come in encounter with my father or Zuko. Finding the hall bustling with social life, I quietly slipped in between people, finding that most people were now either heading to the dining lounge or other rooms of entertainment. Most people it seemed had left the deck now and went below deck in search for something else.

Climbing the large staircase that led from our hallway to the upper deck, I felt the instant cold breeze hit my face. Blinking back surprise, I realized how cold it actually was out on the water. Never having been this far out on a boat before, I found myself running to the rail, my body leaning far over. A heartfelt smile spread across my face and a laugh escaped from my lips as I watched the water fly by far down below. Looking to my left, I looked up to the front of the boat and watched the front end crash into the large waves that had no chance against the giant ocean liner.

The Titanic.

That's what they called it. Earlier I had heard someone call it the _Unsinkable._ I believed them. The entire ship was the size of a city for crying out loud!

"This is amazing," I whispered to myself. My eager eyes looked over the crisp ocean water, and a small feeling of hope and wonder filled my heart. It was the same feeling I got whenever I snuck in a practice or two to practice my waterbending. Breathing in the fresh ocean air, I felt giddy and happy to be surrounded by so much water. I wasn't looking forward to going to America, but the trip over might not be so bad after all.

Turning my head to the right now, I strained my eyes to try and see the land that we had left. But my hope left me as I realized I had missed my chance and stayed in my cabin pouting too long. Depression filling my heart, I looked down at the water again, wanting to cry. That's what the ocean was; a giant pool of tears. Maybe it was my duty to add a few to the pot, to keep life going for everyone else.

I leaned over the edge a little farther, willing myself to cry. I felt the wind catch my shawl, pulling it fiercely from where it barely hung to my arms, and lifted into the wind. I let out a cry and reached for it, watching in slow motion as if fell from my arm and got caught roughly in a blast of wind. It swirled upwards and out.

My favorite shawl! I whimpered sadly to myself, my hand still outreached to its floating figure that was quite out of reach now.

But, in an instant, a figure appeared at my side and I saw their arm rise out in front of them. The shawl stopped fighting in midair, and stood still, even though the wind whipped past it. The stranger next to me flicked his wrist and brought his arm towards his chest. Instantly, my shawl danced through the air, directly towards me! My body frozen in fear, I could only widen my eyes in horror, watching the piece of expensive cloth fly directly at me.

Right before it hit my face, the stranger's arm reached out in front of my vision and grabbed the shawl. The wind settled back into the pattern it had before he had arrived and I turned my gaze to look at him.

"How?" I asked, not thinking before speaking. But when my eyes found his, I instantly felt my grip on the railing loosen. His short, heavily styled black hair rustled slightly in the wind, and his warm grey eyes shone with happiness and mischievousness.

My heart making a happy fuzzy beat, I felt my weight fall backwards a little. His eyes widened for a moment and he flicked his wrist. I instantly felt pressure on my back as it pushed me up back on my own two feet.

I stared at him in horror as he held out my shawl for me.

He smiled softly, "You shouldn't be leaning over the edge Miss. You could very easily fall overboard, and," he paused to look over the railing at the fast moving water below, "Judging by the speed we are moving, there is a very small possibility of you living. It would be a pity to see such a beautiful lady as yourself fall to her death."

What was this? For some reason, it sounded almost as if he were teasing me. I narrowed my eyes at him, lifted my chin and grabbed my shawl all in one swift motion.

"How did you do that?" I asked him accusingly.

He shoved his hands in his expensive looking traveling suit pockets. He shrugged his shoulders. "Magic," he stated a matter of fact-ly.

I breathed hot air out of my nose. "I'm serious. Here I am thinking I was going to lose my favorite shawl in the world, the one my mother gave me before she died, and suddenly you come up and order it to come back to me. You can't just shrug your shoulders and say 'magic'." I was about to mimic him the way a younger sibling would, but caught myself before I made a fool out of myself. _You are supposed to be a dignified lady Katara. _

He just smiled and rested his elbows on the railing, leaning his extremely tall frame towards the water, looking completely relaxed. "I didn't command your shawl to come back," he said hush-ly.

I looked at him incredulously. Was he for real? "If you didn't _tell _it to come back, then what did you do? Command the win…d?" I stopped and looked at him with wide eyes.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're an airbender," I whispered, like it was a secret, which it wasn't by the way.

He smirked and shook his head. "No offense," he said, chuckling to himself, "But you're crazy."

I pulled at his sleeve, completely serious. "No, I'm sure of it. You're an airbender, admit it. No one can control the winds like that and not be one."

He stopped laughing. "There are no airbenders left in the world remember? It's impossible, you understand?"

I gripped his coat sleeve tighter. "Yet here you are."

He stared at me, as he were trying to seep into my mind and figure out what I was thinking. Finally he shifted his gaze back out over the sea, his face grim.

"You can tell no one," he whispered, "My life was at stake back in England. I need to get to America and stay low for a while. This ship is crawling with fire nation if you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, I know," I mumbled angrily, "I'm about to marry one in a few weeks."

His eyebrows rose and his eyes met mine. "Congratulations," he said sarcastically.

"Shut it air-boy," I hissed through my teeth.

He laughed quietly to himself, still leaning on the rail and enjoying the view of the ocean. I looked at him carefully. He looked good in those expensive clothes, and his hair was definitely in the most fashionable style for men at least. But there was something…rugged… looking about him. Something that told me he wasn't comfortable in his clothes…like he didn't belong. Not like Zuko. Zuko had had a silver spoon in his mouth since birth and he always looked comfortable in his own clothes, no matter how frippery and elegant they may seem to the normal eye.

He looked young. Probably a year or two older than me perhaps. But I could see sadness in his eyes and the small lines on his face indicated that he had seen many a tough and dangerous situations in life. I wanted to reach out and smooth out those problems.

Just as I was about to lift my hand, he turned and looked at me. Opening his mouth to say something, he was interrupted by a shout down the deck. Turning to find a man and woman, arms linked together, he smiled and raised his hand in a wave.

"Aang! Come, there is the most delightful game of Parcheesi going on in the lounge. You must come and show them how they need a few lessons from the likes of you."

The man before me, Aang as he seems to be named, raised his hand and smiled, yelling back to him. "One moment Sokka, I'll be right there and give them a run for their money!"

Turning back to me, he grinned sheepishly. "That's an excellent friend of mine, Sokka and his wife Toph. They are the one's I'm staying with on this trip. They are protecting me until I get to America."

I smiled warmly up at him. "I'm glad, they seem like nice people."

He chuckled, "Oh they are. But that Toph sure can start a fire and put a bunch of gossiping women in their places. You should hear some of the stories she has."

"I can imagine," I laughed, and glanced at her short stature compared to her husband.

Aang grinned down at me. Our eyes locking, I felt my heart start to patter. What is this feeling? It felt so warm and wonderful.

After a good handful of seconds that passed in bliss, he blinked suddenly and pulled his eyes away, reaching up to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Err… I should probably get going and not make Sokka and Toph wait any longer," He said, his deep voice lowering even more, making my insides tingle with excitement.

I didn't want him to go just yet. Will I see him again? It was such a big boat. "Yeah," I agreed reluctantly, "You should probably join them." I looked down at my shawl and then quickly added, "Oh and thank you for getting this precious shawl back for me. You don't know how much it means to me."

His face lighting up, he smiled and backed up, falling into a deep formal bow. "It was a pleasure Miss…" He glanced back up at me.

"Oh," I said, realizing what he was asking, "Katara."

He straightened up, "Well Miss Katara, I look forward to seeing you again some time before this ship docks."

I smiled happily up at him. "Likewise," I said, feeling myself blushing like a young school girl.

"Don't go leaning over anymore railings now," he murmured huskily to me and turned away in a swift motion.

My heartbeat stopped and continued to stall as I watched his tall, regal form walk over to his two companions and enter the door to the main entry.

Realizing I wasn't breathing, I inhaled an enormous breath and fanned my face.

Grinning to myself, and hugging my shawl tight to my chest, I looked back out over the ocean water. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad trip after all.

* * *

**Oh.. one quick side note... hee hee. My original thought was to have Aang be in the iceberg... the one that actually sinks the boat! *snicker* But that's waaaayyyy to mean. harrharr... if someone else wants to do that, they are welcome to make that funny one. :)**

**FutureAirbender18 out!**


	2. April 10, 1912 8:59 PM

**Time: 9:24PM**

**Enjoy! And review to let me know what you think! I really want you guys to like this story. Really really! Thank you to all who have reviewed so far; you have made me UBER happy. Oh, and I'm sorry Miss Prongs. I know you like Zuko. I just really needed a bad guy, and...well, truth be told, I like Zuko much better as a bad guy. *whispers nervously* I liked him much better in season one when he was bad. I know, I'm a horrible person! X( Forgive me. :D**

**Anyways! On with the show. Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: **_Own Avatar: TLA? Not a chance!_

* * *

"Dearest are you ready yet?" Zuko's voice rang from outside my door. Biting back a rude remark, I looked at myself in the mirror. My blue eyes were soft and unemotional, begging my reflection to smile back at me. My hair had been styled by my maid, and now hung in loose curls around my face and shoulders.

"Almost ready Zuko," I said loudly, and touched my bare neck. _Where did I leave my necklace? _My eyes looking over my dresser table, I heard the door to my room open. My heartbeat rising suddenly at the sound, I whipped my head around to find my fiancé walking in, as if he had the right to come in whenever he felt like.

"Hello," I said sweetly, eyeing him suspiciously, "I'll be just a minute; I'm looking for my mother's necklace."

He leaned against the doorframe, watching me with those glowing eyes of his. "I don't know why you insist on wearing that old thing," he said roughly, "It doesn't suit your dress at all. Here." He reached into his dinner coat and retrieved a beautiful necklace of rubies and diamonds. My eyes widened slightly.

He grinned as he handed it to me, "This would suit you much better. It will remind everyone just how powerful and rich you are."

I fingered the fine jewels, feeling the warmth they radiated with. The smallest memory of my mother popped into my head. Suddenly feeling the weight of the money spent on these fine jewels, I carefully placed them on my dresser in front of me.

"Thank you Zuko," I whispered, "But I don't think I shall be wearing them tonight. Today is the anniversary of my mother's passing." My eyes flitted over the dresser once more and upon finding the necklace I was looking for, retrieved it and held it up to my neck, "My father and I need to honor my mother with the smallest details. I miss her dearly."

Zuko was silent. "Of course," he whispered finally and reached to the back of my neck and tied my necklace together.

"Thank you," I whispered quietly. I knew that he was infuriated with my obsession to honor my mother, and my necklace wasn't fancy in his eyes. But she was the last person that was great in my life. With my father's downfall and bankruptcy, and me having to marry and leave all my friends and family behind, she was all I had left to cling on to for hope and memories.

I stood up and faced him. He held out his arm and I linked mine in his as he grabbed a red shawl that was draped across my couch in my room. Wrapping it around my arms, I smiled warmly up at him. At some times Zuko could be gentlemanly and absolutely wonderful. But those times didn't come very often.

He led me to the dining area where we met my father at a large empty table.

"Our guests should be arriving here anytime soon," he said warmly to me from across the table as Zuko pulled my chair out for me. I sat down, "Oh? Who might they be?" I asked.

Zuko looked up and a smile grew across his face. "You are about to find out."

I gracefully turned and looked over my shoulder. But all that gracefulness was in vain as I felt my jaw go slack and my mouth drop.

Three figures were walking together towards us. Two were linked arm in arm, a man and woman. The woman was wearing an elegant green dress with her pitch black hair styled in the latest style. On her arm was a tall man wearing a shiny top hat his smile stretched wide across his face. The couple looked quite content with their company in each other. They also seemed sort of familiar.

Trailing behind them slightly was a taller man with styled black hair and a crisp matching black suit. My eyes widened as I realized it was the man who had retrieved my shawl for me earlier this day.

Looking ahead of his group, his eyes linked with mine and grew wide as he suddenly realized who I was. Composing himself, he swallowed and smiled handsomely at me, making me look down and try to squelch the blush that was rising on the back of my neck.

The group of three made it to our table.

Zuko helped me out of my chair. "Katara I would like you to meet Mr. Sokka and his lovely wife Toph. Sokka is the co-founder of the White Star Line, where he helped watch over the making of this ship and helped purchase the building materials and such." I nodded my head at them, smiling happily.

"It's so nice to meet you, I'm sure you have sailed over the Atlantic Ocean many a time."

Sokka looked down at me, a grin spread across his face. "On the contrary, this is our first time. We've travelled on some closer to home and down the coast of Europe, but never across the entire ocean." He looked down at his wife smiling, "Toph isn't one to like water much, so I have to listen to her from time to time."

She strained a smile up to him, "Oh such the funny one he is. He forgets he owes me money in cards."

Sokka laughed and led her to the chair beside mine and pulled out the chair for her.

Smiling warmly, I turned back to Zuko. "And this is Aang. He is the strategic man that beat me at Parcheesi this afternoon." He eyed Aang carefully, "Only a few select people have been able to do that in my lifetime. I may have to challenge you to a re-match before this boat docks in New England."

Aang chuckled lightly, "Anything for you sir." He then looked down at me. "Is this your sister then?"

Zuko laughed and put his arm lightly around my shoulder. I wanted nothing more than to fling it off and run away. "Oh no, this is Katara. My fiancé."

Aang's eyes widened as he looked at me and opened his mouth as if to say _This is your fiancé?_

Feeling fear well up in my heart, I slightly shook my head and widened my eyes to tell him to stop and not mention to Zuko that I had met him. If he found out that we had met, he would then know that I had left my room unescorted. That was a no-no in high society.

Thankfully catching my signal of fright, he composed himself and looked back up at Zuko in a split second. "I congratulate you sir, and give you my best blessings."

Taking his arm off my shoulders he then placed it on Aang's back, "Thank you sir." Then averting his gaze, he signaled a waiter. "Now everyone lets start our dinner shall we?"

Zuko sat across the table from Sokka, leaving the only seat available for Aang next to me. Feeling my heartbeat rise, I thanked him meekly as he held the chair out for me and pushed me in.

The chairs to were close together and I soon felt the closeness of Toph on one side and a deliciously handsome man on the other. For fear that my father would get suspicious; I tried to squelch the blush that was covering my face, but it wasn't working very well. I glanced over at Aang and found him staring at me. When out eyes met, he smiled warmly and I tried to smile back, but failed horribly and felt like my face was going to catch fire.

When our food finally arrived, I tried to avert my attention to my plate. I glanced up to find my father, Zuko and Sokka all laughing in a delicious conversation, with Toph silently listening in. They were distracted thankfully.

Pushing down the butterflies in my stomach, I turned back towards the man of my affections of the moment and smiled warmly up at him. But what I didn't anticipate was that he was already ready for my conversation and just waiting for me to turn around and acknowledge him.

I felt my throat go dry as my face met his gentle smiling one.

"Quite a coincidence for you to be the fiancé of the co-founder of the bank of England," he mused and placed his face in one of his hands and stared at me fondly.

I bit back a rude remark and smiled charmingly. "Well you didn't happen to mention that you are staying with the co-founder of the White Star Line either. I suppose we both have secrets that would have been best never told."

A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Indeed." His eyes flicked towards my neck. "If I'm not mistaken, that is a watertribe symbol is it not?" My fingers flew up to touch my neck.

"You are correct sir," I mused, "This is my late mother's betrothal necklace." Then looking down at my plate, I added, "Today is the eighth anniversary of her departing."

I felt his large warm hand cover mine, that was lying loosely on the armrest. "My sincerest apologies Miss Katara." He looked away with a little regret. "I too know what it is like to lose a loved one. Both my parents died when I was very young, leaving me to the orphanage."

I felt compassion build up in my heart, "I'm so sorry sir, it must have been difficult to lose both parents." So that's why he didn't look like he belonged in fancy situations. That's why the clothes didn't look comfortable no him. He made them look as if they were simple things, and he had worn others much more of value.

A genuine smile crossed his face. "Well, I have Sokka and Toph to thank, since I was turned out of the orphanage at the age of sixteen and have now been living with them and working under their care for four years now."

I stole a glance at the other end of the table. "That was incredibly nice of them," I murmured.

"Indeed," he whispered quietly, almost to himself. His fond eyesight looked at them longingly, "They have been the family I never had the chance to have."

I felt my heart tug in his direction as I smiled softly to myself, once again averting my attention to my food. For having lost so much, he was the picture of grace and happiness. It was amazing that he still loved enough to show kindness to others…and even show his true nature and retrieve my shawl for me, giving away a horrible secret. I carelessly glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes. Indeed, he was a striking man. The clothes he wore signified the wealth Sokka and Toph had, and yet… the gentleness in his eyes made my heart beat with happiness and uncertainty.

* * *

After dinner, we all decided to take a walk on the upper deck, to breathe in the fresh air and allow the men a smoke. While my father, Sokka and Zuko walked ahead of us, their smoke fumes making their way back to us, Toph, Aang and I trailed much farther behind, enjoying the view of the night sky.

Toph's small figure walked silently beside me, and I noticed that she always kept her head down. Aang walked on the other side of me, closest to the railing. He was probably teasing me, trying to make a point that I wouldn't fall over the edge if I didn't get close to the railing.

Attempting to make small conversation, I tried with Toph first. My first mistake.

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight Toph? Back home, I would stare at them for hours on end, wishing I could fly up to them, but unfortunately I don't have the gift of flight." I gave a suspicious eye to Aang beside. He narrowed his eyes and glared.

I grinned and continued my unnecessary speech. "But somehow, out here on the ocean, they seem to… oh, I don't know… dance a little more. With the city so far away, they become a bit more alive and…" I paused, "Give a little more hope."

Aang grimaced, "Miss Katara, you shouldn't…"

Toph stopped us right then and held up a hand, her eyes still cast downwards. "No, it's alright Aang." She lifted up her face and stared at me, "I'm sorry Katara, I can't quite relate to you. There is no way I can see the stars."

My eyes widened with realization. _She's blind._

I suddenly felt at a loss for words, "Oh my… I'm so sorr-."

She held up a hand. "It's completely fine Katara, I get it all the time."

I looked at Aang for help, but he just smiled. Taking in a deep breath, I asked, "Then how can you best your husband at cards if you can't see?"

She started laughing suddenly and started our walk once more. "Oh, I have my ways."

Shaking my head, I decided to leave it at that.

More moments passed and my eyes grazed over the water. I felt Aang's eyes on me and looked up at him. "What?" I asked, sounding defensive. My second mistake.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was just curious about your mother being watertribe and all." He eyed me suspiciously, "Was she a waterbender per chance?"

I looked out towards the water. "No, but I am."

His eyes lit up. "Really? That's wonderful!"

I looked at his stupidly, "How so? I'm not allowed to practice it. It's not dignified in upper society." I looked away, "Zuko and my father don't like it when I bend water."

Aang grinned boyishly, "Well, they aren't here right now, why don't you do it now?" I looked up at him incredulously.

"Are you serious? What if someone else sees me? It's not proper Aang, and besides…" I looked away, a blush creeping across my face, "I'm not very good anyways."

Beside me, Aang started laughing and Toph smiled slyly. "When has that ever stopped anyone?" she asked, "All you need to do is practice."

I bit my lip tenderly. "Well…" I mumbled to myself, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try." I looked at Aang, "But _you_ have to airbend as well. I'm not doing this alone."

Toph's face went slack. "She knows you can _airbend?_" She hissed loudly, and poked Aang in the chest harshly. I stared at her in amazement. She really didn't hold back any feelings did she?

Aang grabbed her hand just as she was about to poke him again. "Shhh Toph! Do you want the entire ship to hear you?"

"Yes," she said loudly, "I do. How in the world could you let someone know about your secret?" She threw her hands up in the air, "Have you no common sense?"

"Calm down Toph," Aang assured her. "It was an accident. Plus," he looked at me carefully, "She seems like the kind of person that we can trust. I believe that she will keep my secret safe." I locked eyes with his shining grey orbs that danced like the stars above. Feeling my body grow uncommonly warm, I swallowed discretely and nodded my head in his direction.

"Oh yeah," Toph scoffed, ripping her fingers from Aang's grip, "Have you happened to notice that she's the fiancé of a very important _fire nation_ official? Did that ever occur to you?"

Aang lowered his head, his hand suddenly gripping in a fist, "Unfortunately, I did notice. Thanks for reminding me." I felt my heartbeat speed up as I watched his nervous figure. The moonlight from up above was shining off his black hair, making it appear a shimmering silver. I felt my hand twitch with the want of nothing more than to run my hands through his short black hair.

But suddenly, Toph was bickering again and shaking her fist up in his face. "Does she know about your _other _thing as well Aang? That little secret that people don't even believe in anymore?"

Feeling my instincts kick in, I couldn't think straight. The next thing I knew was that I was pulling my hands over my head, calling the water to my side. A giant ball of liquid sailed over the side of the railing and smashed straight into the fighting pair. The noise immediately halted and their wet faces turned towards me. Aang's had a bemused look on his face, and Toph's was confused and furious at the same time. I gulped silently to myself.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered, "I don't know what came over me, really."

Toph was ringing out the part of her hair that was down, a frown covering her face, "Whatever, I guess I had it coming. I have a hard time controlling my anger."

Aang just grinned at me. "Are you kidding? That was amazing!"

I felt myself blush. "Really?"

He wiped the hair across his forehead, wiping the water away from his eyes as well. "Yeah. For someone who says she never practices, that was pretty dang good if I might say."

I smiled sheepishly and was about to thank him when I felt a strong fiery hand land on my shoulder. My insides screamed at the touch of his firebending and squelched the cry that fought to rise out from my stomach.

"Katara," Zuko hissed in my ear, "Was that you waterbending I just saw? Because you know how your father and I feel about you doing that."

I felt my voice catch in my throat, and tried to swallow the lump of fear. "Z-Zuko," I whispered hoarsely. I could see Sokka laughing in front of me as he wrapped his outer coat around his drenched wife.

The fire in the palm of his hand grew warmer. I whimpered a little.

"Answer me Katara," He whispered harshly, his voice snaking down my spine, "Or do you need to be taught a lesson." I swallowed ungracefully and readied myself for the burn mark he would make on my shoulder. But it never came. Instead, I suddenly felt a sudden breeze on my neck. My eyes going wide, and heartbeat stopping, my hand flew to the empty space on my neck.

I flew around to look him in the eye, but he had walked over to the railing, his fist raised.

"Zuko no!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. But he had already pitched my mother's necklace high into the air. I watched in horror as it fell to the ocean.

"No no no no nooo…" I whispered and raised my hands to pull the necklace from the water with waterbending. But Zuko suddenly had his hot, smoldering hands on my wrists, yanking them down behind me.

Feeling tears spill over from my eyes, I screamed and kicked. _My mother's necklace!_

"That necklace has been nothing but trouble," he hissed into my ear, "You have no discipline, no manners, and it reminds you of something that should not be. That is all it is. A memory. Memories are not needed where we are going my dear. That necklace signifies something you are not. You are rich and your mother was nothing more than a peasant that did not deserve the class she gained when she married your father."

Feeling my rage spill over I stomped on his foot and elbowed him roughly in the stomach. Feeling his grip release suddenly, I spilled forwards and ran towards the only open arms there were; Aang's.

Burying my tear stained face in his chest, I screamed in anger. I felt his arms go around me instantly, and his warm embrace caught me without struggle. His scent filled my lungs as I choked on my sobs.

Strangely, I felt Zuko's hand on my shoulder and to my surprise I felt Aang turn me away from my enemy, shielding me. I felt him hand me off to someone who hugged me tightly. I looked up to find Sokka trying to soothe me, with Toph's delicate hand resting on the small of my back. Feeling this compassion made me sob even harder.

From behind me I heard Aang's voice.

"Sir, I probably need to explain…"

"This has nothing to do with you or your friends," Zuko hissed at him. I sniffled and raised my head and looked over Sokka's shoulder to see my father staring at Zuko in horror. It was as if he was finally realizing what a monster he had promised his daughter to.

"No, it does involve me see," Aang said calmly, "I was the one who was waterbending."

My sobbing ceased. Why was he taking the fall for me? I had already suffered the punishment.

Zuko took in a sharp breath. "You what? How? I didn't know you were watertribe. You certainly don't look like it." There was an angry pause, "I don't believe you, show me."

I felt my stomach drop. Aang wasn't going to be able to prove that it wasn't me.

There wasn't anymore talking, only the distinct noise of water coming closer and closer to us from below. My eyes opened and I turned around in Sokka's arms. My felt my knees grow weak as I saw the sight of Aang holding a water whip shaped ball of water over his head, making it dance and move to his every will. Feeling my eyes bug out, I forgot that they were swimming in tears. I couldn't believe it. _He could waterbend as well as airbend?_ For some reason, I felt betrayed.

Finally proving his point, he drew the water over the edge and let it drop where it mixed with the waves of the ocean. The pool of unwanted tears. And my mother's necklace.

Zuko looked up at me, sadness covering his face. "Katara, I'm so sorry. I just assumed."

I glared at him through tear stained eyes. "Yeah well you assumed wrong. It's over Zuko!" I screamed.

He took a step forward, holding his hands up in defense, "Katara, we can talk about this, we can-."

"No!" I screamed, my voice uneven and cracked, and wrenched my body from Sokka's grip, "I'm tired of your torture and harassment. I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm a porcelain doll that will break." I looked at Aang, my heart breaking. "I'm tired of being lied to." I turned towards my father, "And I'm not just some package you can ship off and sell. I am your _daughter_ for crying out loud."

I shook my head and backed away from the group, my hands sprawled in front of me, warning them to stay away. "I'm tired of this. I have to leave." With that, I picked up my dress and sprinted to wherever my feet took me, knowing my life depended on it.


	3. April 10, 1912 11:11 PM

**Time: 8:39 PM**

**Watching Conan while doing this. harr harr. The two definitely don't mix. So, sorry this one is kind of short.**

**Thank you thank you thank you thank you to all my viewers out there that have reviewed! I LOVEEEEEE yooooooooooouuuu all! :D Please continue to do so. This makes me sooooooooo happeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ok... I'm chill now. **

**Disclaimer: **_I shall lie and say... that I own Avatar; the last Airbender...? Okay, I'm not supposed to lie. Sorry, I don't own it. Big sad face!_

* * *

Breathing heavily, my mind finally caught up with my feet, throwing me ahead, further and further away from the group of enemies I swore I would get away from. Taking larger steps, trying to pick up speed, I heard the unmistakable sound of my dress ripping and feeling the cold icy air drip under my dress, coating my legs in numbness.

Tears sprung from my eyes, flying off the sides of my face, drenching my shoulders as I ran. _I have to get away. I have to get away._

Reaching the end of the enormous boat, I flung myself against the railing, my breathing coming in gasps and choked sobs. _Why? _I thought, feeling as if the warm tears would freeze to my face. _Why is everything I have ever known falling apart?_

Falling to my knees, I clumsily hit my head against the railing, rattling my brain. Grinding my teeth in pain, I wrapped my shaking arms around one of the poles of the railing. Opening my eyes, I gazed through puffy, bloodshot eyes at the crashing water below me. Watching the enormous waves the ship was making made me want to scream and cuss and curse anyone and everyone I knew. Ever so slightly, I reached my hands out, one on either side of the pole and stretched as far as I could.

"Mom," I whispered, reaching my fingertips as far as I could. When I felt like I couldn't reach any farther, I _made _myself stretch more. "Mom, I'm so s-sorry."

I felt the water draw up towards me. A small snake of shimmering water sprung from the ocean below and stretched far, keeping up with the speed of the ship. It snaked its way through the air, mystically unnatural. Upon reaching my fingertips, they instantly froze, creeping up over my knuckles and over my wrists, making elaborate designs and patterns on my body.

The ice was up to my elbows now, and I felt the chilling numbness setting in my immobile hands. I sucked in a breath at the sharp prickling knives of pain that entered my body.

Up to my shoulders now.

"A waterbender being suffocated by water. A little ironic don't you think?"

I heard the silky voice behind me and whipped my body around, tearing it from the pole. The ice continued to creep over my body, spreading downwards. I would save my head for last.

I saw the tall, enchanting form of Aang, standing roughly twenty feet away. His face was grim, his sparkling eye having lost their luster and shine. All that stood now was empty darkness as he raised his chin and looked down at me.

My heart beat unnaturally as my voice became trapped in my throat. His dark, handsome form reminded me of Zuko, only…for some reason, I could see protectiveness instead of pure hate. I could picture the sight I was currently in: my hair askew, makeup smeared around my large, red puffy eyes, my dress torn up to my hip, my body encasing itself in ice.

"G-Go away! Leave me alone!" I hissed at him, scuttling farther against the railing, as if there were more room-which there wasn't. The metal dug into my back, trying to slip in between my rib cage, waiting and willing to pierce my lungs.

He took a step forward. "I can't do that. I'm too far in the game now to leave."

Shrieking, I stood up, my feet fumbling on the railing behind me, lifting me up. "What are you talking about? Stay away from me! I am no longer needed, nor wanted. Leave me to my death."

He cocked his head a bit. "What makes you say that? Of course you are wanted. There _is _a purpose for you being on this boat, being in the situation you are now."

My butt was on the railing now, and I felt the ice encase my form, closing down towards my thighs. I let out a sharp breath and closed my eyes in the pain. Opening them, I found Aang to be steps closer to me.

"S-Stop it!" I wailed, "Why can't everyone leave me alone?"

He raised a hand towards me and I feared he would end the job for me by pushing me over the railing.

"Because," He said quietly, "I need you." He paused, cocking his head slightly, "And I'm not a liar."

My fearful eyes locking with his dark grey ones, he smiled devilishly and pulled his hand towards his chest. I felt the pressure of the ice rip from my body and cried out as it shattered, spreading and finally falling to the ship deck below.

My breathing was ragged as my eyes grew wide and emotionless. My now-free hands gripped the rails, feeling my body grow weak and unstable without my ice barrier. All the air leaving my body, I felt myself fall backwards, ready to plummet into the icy water below.

But suddenly, I felt the all-too-familiar pressure of wind on my back, pushing me back up. As I fell forwards now, he stepped closer just in time to reach me as I fell into his arms. Wrapping them strongly around my shivering body, I felt my tears grow larger and larger. The warmth from his body enveloped me and I finally came to my senses.

Pushing away from his protective arms, I broke away. "I still don't trust you," I yelled loudly, as if to reassure myself that I was still thinking straight. Shaking my head slowly, I looked at him through tear stained eyes. "Why didn't you let me freeze?" I wrapped my arms around my waist, trying to stop myself from pitifully shivering.

His eyebrows rose slightly. Still in reach of me, he slowly reached for my arms. I slightly pulled away, afraid of what he was going to do. Swallowing my pride, I let him put his hands on my upper arms, heat radiating off them.

Drawing back in horror, I looked at him, my mind swirling wildly. Heartbeat racing, tongue thick and my body unusually warm, I felt it was best if I stayed away from him. Why was my body reacting thus strangely?

Stepping back, my limbs shaking from fear now-rather than the cold, I shook my head once again. "I don't understand. You can bend air, water and now fire?" I paused, my voice cracking, "Who are you?"

Realization sinking into my heart, I shook my head violently and continued to step back. "No. No you can't be. The Avatar has been missing now for longer than stories go back to."

He took a step forward, his hands splayed out in front of him, "Katara, please.."

I glared at him through tears. "How is it that you are here right now? I mean you're ….."

He raised an eyebrow. "Supposed to be dead? Yes, thanks to the fire nation, I _should be._" He leaned against the railing, his elbows relaxed and he looked up at the sky. His silence left me uncomfortable, as if I should say something to pity him. Finally, he turned his head back towards me. "But I'm not. For some reason, my destiny was not in that time era. It is _now._ Here on this boat."

I leaned far, my back touching the railing. "H-How do you know something like that? You think I can just believe anything you say?"

He shifted his gaze back up at the night sky. "While I was hiding out with Sokka and Toph, a fortune teller sought me out and told me something about this trip that was meant for my ears only." I blinked at him, feeling my body start to calm down, the tears freezing to my face, my bottom lip attempting to quit shaking.

He continued. "But I can tell you that I was _meant_ to be on this ship." His eyes met mine again, their color drained and broken. I whished they would turn their shining color once again, but I knew that would only happen if I succumbed to what he wanted.

"And I was _meant _to meet you."

My eyes widened and I felt my face heat up with embarrassment. "W-what?"

He shifted his weight and stepped towards me with grace and power. Surprisingly, this time, I didn't move away. I felt my body want to draw closer to him, like a magnet, and spread my arms over his strong shoulders.

Now, less than a foot away from me, I looked up at his serious face, feeling my stomach fly with butterflies and dance with happiness. In the back of my mind I knew I shouldn't be doing this. Just minutes ago, I had broken an engagement and now, here I was with a man-the only man- who had ever made me feel special and nervous in my whole life. I couldn't let anything happen.

But as he leaned his face down closer to mine, I felt my body succumb what it wanted. I wanted to kiss him.

But as he got closer and closer, he stopped suddenly, lips inches from mine. If I wanted to, I could just stretch a little and press my lips against his. But I forced myself to stay put. I could feel the heat radiate of his face, daring me to continue. I didn't. He would have to be the man and do it himself.

My lips twitched with the distance being so small, and he knew it too.

I watched as his lips curled slightly at the corner and slipped into an enchanting smile. He knew what I wanted, and he wasn't going to give it to me. Instead, he spoke truth that I wished he hadn't.

"That is why I couldn't let you die."


	4. April 11, 1912 7:07 AM

**Time: 5:29 PM **

**Man, it's been a while hasn't it? I'm terribly sorry about that. College has me swamped with homework and projects and everything else under the Oregon sun. The only good thing is that I have a delicious hunk of a math teacher! OMG! I die every time I'm in his class, or when he makes eye contact with me. It's utter delight. **

**I wasn't planning on writing another chapter until Spring Break, but I got this one really really wonderful review and PM and I decided I could take a "leeeeeeetle" break from homework and barf up another chapter (If you have read my story 'Something Along Those Lines' you know I'm all about barfing up chapters.) haha But I just want all of you guys who have read this story and left reviews to know that I'm not going to pitter out on this story. ;) I HAVE to finish it! :D **

**Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Kataangfan19! You are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: **_I shall never own Avatar: TLA. It's too precious for me to own. If I did...it would probably break in my hands. That sort of thing just happens to me. :P_

* * *

The events after were all a blur. The cold from around me finally settled in my bones, and I shivered with an intensity that I thought I was going to shatter into a million pieces.

The numbness seeped into my heart, making my entire body feel like a ghost. I subconsciously felt the thick layer of Aang's dinner coat drape over my shoulders, and the images of Toph and Sokka standing next to me, keeping me upright.

Being led away, my mind completely shut off from the outside world, I heard the loud voice of Zuko in the background. Then there was Aang's soft, yet demanding voice trying to calm him down.

Toph ushered me into the hallway and down a small flight of stairs, into a cabin. Away from the idiots, as she referred to them.

I was carefully placed in a warm bed as I heard Sokka talking to Aang in a connecting room. I heard whispers about contacting the captain and getting security personnel down to guard the door for the night. But it was so hard to stay awake now. My mind started to lose consciousness on the world, soft voices surrounding me, and the last image of Toph heaping heavy blankets onto my body, trying to get my shivering bones to calm down.

Finally, the pain disappeared and all the world became black.

Black like Aang's soft, silky hair.

* * *

I woke with the feeling of a major headache pounding against my skull. Lifting my hand to my head, I tried to play back the events of last night in attempt to figure out why in the world I felt this way. I sure hope I didn't do anything rash, or something that will scar me for life. Fear running through me, I pulled myself up into a sitting position and blinked my eyes wildly, trying to see if there was anyone lying next to me. _The fear of Zuko's attacks and harm had gotten to my head. I'm paranoid. _Always afraid he would do something drastic and unsuitable against his honor.

Finding no one in my bed, except a bunch of heavy blankets that I had apparently kicked off, I sighed in relief.

I reached up to scratch my head upon contact I found my hair still piled heavily atop my head, large strands falling out here and there. An utter an complete mess.

Bringing my hands slowly down my face, I felt the cracked skin on my lips, the strange puffy feeling around my eyes. My heart beating, the events from last night came flooding back like a gushing river of sadness. Remembering, my right hand flew from my face to my neck.

_It was gone._ My mother's necklace.

The hollow feeling of guilt and betrayal entered my body again, as I forced myself to keep the flow of emotions from bursting. There was no use in crying over it now. It was gone. Probably sitting lifelessly on the ocean floor, the fingerprints of Zuko's fiery hands imprinted forever on the ribbon.

Leaning forward, I rested my head in my hands, feeling some of the loose chunks of hair fall against my neck, tickling and annoying me. _What am I going to do?_ _ I can't stay here. This isn't my room. But I can't stay in my old room. Zuko will get me for sure. _An image of abuse flashed through my mind and tears pricking my eyes, I forced myself to not think about all the harm he could do to my body.

Shifting myself slightly, I looked around the room through the slits in my fingers. In a large comfy chair across the room, I could make out a sleeping figure splayed in the chair. _Toph._ My heart swelled with gratitude when I could see that she had spent the entire night here. Biting my bottom lip softly, I slipped out from beneath the covers, and shivering as my bare feet hit the cold marble floor.

I gasped silently at the giant rip in my dress, from my ankle almost all the way to my hip. I was aghast at how I could allow myself to even think about walking around in public with my legs exposed that much. But what other choice did I have? I had to get out of here, so that these people wouldn't be burdened with my pain or problems anymore.

Making sure I was as silent as a mouse, I tiptoed across the room towards the door, my headache pounding with each step I took, making my brain hit the walls of my skull even harder. But I kept trudging on.

As I reached the doorway, I heard Toph's voice behind me.

"Where do you think you're going Katara?"

I whipped my head around to stare at her in bewilderment. Her eyes were still closed, head still lolled to the side, and yet she still looked the part of utter beauty. It looked like she was still dressed up from last night as well, but unlike my messy and horrible looking appearance, she was clean and shimmery and gorgeous. I felt self conscious now.

I couldn't speak. Couldn't find the words. How could I explain to her that I couldn't stay here?

Without opening her eyes, she shifted her feet on the ground. "If you go out there, the hungry, evil world will have an easier chance of devouring you. You aren't protected out there like you are here."

Confused by her words, I tugged at the rip in my dress, trying to get it to stick back together desperately.

"T-Toph," I murmured quietly, "This is all so confusing. I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to do from here, or where I _can_ go. I just know I can't intrude on you folks any longer. I never should have brought you into this situation at all." I felt embarrassed at my messy words that didn't feel like they had true meaning.

After a moment of silence, she opened her eyes and stared at me. _How could she do that? How did she know where to look even though she is blind?_

"Life is like a game Katara. You win some, you lose some. But no matter what game you are playing you are going to run into trouble, run into problems, situations as you called them. But even if you lose all your chips or aren't dealt the right cards, that's no excuse for giving up." She paused and tilted her head a little. "And sometimes it requires a little help from your teammates. Do you follow me dear?"

I shifted my eyes to the floor. She was my age, and yet I felt like she was much much older than me.

I heard her body quietly shift and I glanced up to see her walking gracefully towards me. As she reached me, she brought her hand up to my face and wiped away a small tear I hadn't even noticed had fallen down my cheek. She smiled wickedly at me then.

"And don't worry about us getting involved in the game dear. Aang very much likes games. Especially when they involve pretty young maidens in ripped dresses."

I drew back nervously while she giggled to herself.

I glanced at the door, and decided while she was laughing to herself, I would walk out to get a breath of fresh air. I would need to get another dress from my room, but it was probably early enough in the day that most people wouldn't be on deck. _Including Zuko and my father. They probably hung in their rooms all night drinking ports and other brands of whiskey. _

Zuko was never a delightful character when he had a major hangover the following morning.

I opened the door and heard Toph stop laughing behind me.

I took a shaky step out of my safe haven, afraid of what I would find outside. Hopefully nothing. But if there were something or someone, I sure hoped it would be a guard of some sorts. I hardly thought Sokka to be the kind of guy to leave his wife alone in a room while she was watching over someone who was in danger. He would have gotten someone to watch after us, even if he had to do it himself.

What I wasn't prepared for was the tall, lanky form of Aang to be sitting up against the wall to the right of the doorway. His arms were crossed in his white shirt he had been wearing last night. His head was slumped against his chest, raising up and down slightly as he breathed.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. His hair was a little messy, sticking in all sorts of directions, and I attempted to convince myself not to reach down and run my fingers through it. Instead, I looked over my shoulder at Toph. She was looking at me, without actually seeing, wearing a half-grin, half-blank look on her face. Slowly closing the door behind me, I whispered I would be okay and shut it all the way, the lock quietly clicking in place.

Hoping I hadn't disturbed Aang, I glanced back down at his handsome form. He was still in the same position as a few minutes ago, thank goodness; I hadn't woken him. I gazed at his tilted face, the soft features he expressed while asleep; he looked so much like a young boy. Gazing over his arms, I could see just how strong they were, his body flexing and un-flexing the muscles as he slept. Remembering last night, I squelched the butterflies that were rising in my stomach from when I had ran into his arms. They were so comforting and strong. As soon as he had wrapped his around my body, I knew instantly that nothing could hurt me.

I shook my head and turned to head down the carpeted hallway. Still in my bare feet, I wondered how I would look to others who would be around on the deck this early in the morning. Actually, I didn't rightfully know what time it was; I was just hoping with all my heart that it was still early morning.

My heart sinking heavily with each step away from my safety, I tried to convince myself that it would be alright.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard the question for the second time this morning.

But this voice was welcome. It was rich and deep, the perfect harmonious sound that reverberated along my spine and sent chills down my arms.

Slowly, I turned. I could feel the back of my neck flare up. I found him standing four feet away from me, his deep grey eyes tired and yet still managed to light up the hallway.

I swallowed. "Somewhere," I murmured.

His gaze left my face and travelled down my body. Feeling the blush creep from my neck to my face now, I fumbled with the rip on my side, trying not to expose my legs.

He raised his eyebrows. "Not like that you aren't." He closed the distance between us and I suddenly felt his strong, warm hand on my shoulder, turning me around and ushering me back towards the room where I came from.

I tried pulling away from his hot touch. Even though I knew he could firebend, this warmth was a different feeling than that of Zuko's touch. Aang's was warm and welcoming and made me want to melt into him.

"That's where I'm going; to get my stuff and change my clothes," I argued, my voice small and nervous.

He looked down at me. "Do you understand what people will think when they see you like this?"

I cringed, "Don't remind me. They will see me and realize that maybe I'm not as pure bred as they make me out to be. They will think low of me and look upon me as a dirty mongrel that has no sense of pride and doesn't belong in upper class. Yeah, I think I know what will happen. But I don't even care anymore. I have nothing anymore."

Aang stopped me right in front of the Toph's room. He put both hands on my shoulders, making me face him. My eyes were level with his shoulders…his strong, muscular shoulders.  
"Look at me Katara," he said quietly, a bit of hardness in his voice.

Slowly, I lifted my gaze. His intense eyes radiated into mine.

"You don't understand," he all but whispered, "You are thinking like a lady. What you don't understand is the men."

I swallowed quietly. _What did he mean?_

His face strained, he glanced away at first and then back at me. "If young men saw you this morning the…the way you are currently… there would consequences you would have to face. What they think when they see a woman in your situation is the complete opposite of what you think they would. Even the most gentlemanly man you can think of would have to struggle not to be tempted to do something rash."

My eyes grew wide, and my face burned furiously.

He dipped his head a bit. "Do you understand now?"

My body trembling, I nodded.

He pulled away suddenly and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it up a bit more. "I didn't mean to scare you Miss Katara, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

I continued nodding meekly. But despite what he said, I was shaken now.

He shook his head, as if mentally punishing himself for getting me scared. "I'm sorry," he mumbled boyishly and looked at me sadly.

"No," I forced out, "That's alright. It's better that I know than have something actually happen." I looked up sheepishly, "I appreciate it."

His eyes grew wide, a smirk growing on his face. But in a flash, he took a sudden step back and shoved his hands in his pockets, as if afraid of me. I looked at him carefully, not quite sure how to react. "You okay?" I asked.

He glanced away, down the hall, drawing a hand out of his pocket and running it through his hair yet again, a nervous habit it seemed. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Ummm… I should err.. go fetch your trunks. The captain had some men pack up all your belongings late last night and had them sent to my room, so you wouldn't have to face Zuko." He clumsily jammed his thumb in a direction down the hall. "I'll go fetch them."

I smiled softly at him. "Thank you Aang."

He swallowed forcefully and attempted a smile back at me. He was all too hasty as he turned and started walking down the hallway.

"Aang," I said softly, knowing he could still hear me.

He stopped and looked at me carefully over his shoulder, his hands in his pockets again.

I wasn't quite sure how to word this. "If even the most gentleman of men were to see me like this and not be able to control their feelings… how is it that you are able to?"

I knew I was overstepping my lines by saying this, but after our almost-kiss last night, I wanted him to notice me more than ever. If he wasn't tempted, was I _that_ unappealing?

His eyebrows narrowed sharply and I was afraid he was going to say something mean. Instead he raised his chin, and turned his back towards me.

"It's taking all I have at the moment not to," he said simply as he quickly took a step forwards and continued down the hall, leaving my face burning in embarrassment and a warm sensual feeling melting over my heart.


	5. April 11, 1912 11:02 PM

**Time: 6:16 PM **

**Oh sweeeeeet Avatar! I'm back! I wanted to get this submitted yesterday or the day before, being the anniversary of the Titanic and all...but there was a speech I had to write and I put all my time into that. Meep. Sorry. **

**So yeah, anniversary of the Titanic sinking was yesterday. :( All those people. And this month, I just realized, has been a year since I joined F.F. Net! -cue party noises- Thank you to all who have supported me over the past year! Some of you are still here from when I first joined, and some of them I still wonder where they went. Haha. And it's been a year since I started my very first fanfic "Love Throughout Eternity". *sigh* I miss that story. I went back and started reading it, and I thought to myself. Goodness gracious, did I write this! **

**Anyways, thanks for all the support people! XD Every single one of your reviews has put a smile on my face. I still get random reviews, months after I update and I wonder how people had found my story. :) It makes me smile with glee. SO...keep on reviewing people! And maybe I'll be inspired to write another chapter sooner than I have been. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: **_Nope, for the thousandth time, I do NOT own Avatar. Thanks so much Bryke. You're hogging it all to yourself! -mutters to self-_

* * *

I hadn't ventured outside Toph's cabin room since that morning. Ever since Aang had brought back my trunks of clothes, and I had dressed I hadn't worked up the nerve to go back outside my cabin. Yeah, it's apparently my cabin now. Toph had told me that she would move in with her husband, which when you think about it, is probably smart thing to do. Even though in this society, married couples sleep in separate rooms, it didn't make sense to her. I argued with her for a good couple of hours about how I could never take her room. When Aang and Sokka came bursting in wondering why there was screaming coming from the room, we finally calmed down. Toph threatened me that if I didn't take her room, she would personally have Aang carry my back to Zuko, wrapped up all pretty-like.

At this comment, Aang held up his hands, stammering that he would never on earth do something like that. His eyes pleaded with me to stop arguing and just accept the room. I couldn't tell if he was begging me because he was afraid of Toph's anger issues or something else. In the end, I finally gave in and told Toph I would stay here. She gave me a smug look, but I could tell she was relieved that I would be close by. And secretly, deep down, I was ecstatic at the idea of having a room so close to Aang's.

But that was hours ago. Now, it was dinnertime, and I finally had to admit that I was afraid of going back out and running into Zuko. Sokka and Toph came through the door that connected their room with mine and tried to push me out the door.

I shook my head stubbornly and tried to pull away from Toph's arm looped in mine. For fear that she would blow up again, Sokka reassured her that it was okay- something he tended to do extremely well and only showed how much they were made for each other. He told her that they would just bring me back some dinner and they finally left out the door, but not before Toph sent me a death glare.

Sitting down in the chair in front of the mirror, I stared at my reflection. When had I become such a pathetic girl? Sighing, my eyes drifted down towards the hollow part of my neck, where I was so used to seeing my mother's necklace sitting.

"I want to get away from the madness," I whispered to my reflection.

No sooner had I said this, did I hear a small knock on the wooden door to my cabin. My eyes shifting up and looking in the mirror just in time to see a figure enter my room without consent. But upon seeing Aang's tall form quietly closing the door behind him, I could only guess at who had sent him.

Staring at the mirror from across the room, our eyes met through the reflection. He smiled softly and shoved his hands in his evening jacket.

"Come on Katara," he said softly, tilting his head a bit to the right. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of him standing there in front of my door. I suddenly realized just how scandalous it was that he was here in my room, with me un-chaperoned. My eyes travelled away from his reflection and down towards my hands, which I had wound together nervously. He hadn't even bothered to add on the "Miss" to my name. It was just Katara. Katara.

There was silence as he waited for me to get up and follow him. Instead, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid of him you know," I offered meekly.

There was silence.

"I know," he finally said, his rich voice breaking the barriers of silence, "It would explain why you don't want to leave."

I felt the small knot in my stomach start to unwind. It felt good to talk about all the feelings I had kept inside for so long finally break free. It felt good to tell someone of how abused I was.

His footsteps were light, and I vaguely wondered why before I remembered that he was an airbender. It still blew me away that he was the Avatar.

I turned around to find him no more than a few feet away, his soft eyes staring down at me with tenderness. He then squatted down next to me, so that our eyes were level from where I was sitting. My breath caught a hitch and I forced myself not to get too caught up in his warm grey eyes.

"It's okay to be afraid," he said, his voice gentle and welcoming.

My face scrunched up in pain, as if I wanted to cry, "No. No it's not."

I turned my head away, but I instantly felt his warm hand touch my face, ever so shyly making me turn back to him.

"Yes it is." He said, his eyes intent of getting the message across to me. "It just shows that you have a weakness. And that shows that you are human." His hand left my cheek, the place where he had touched me, suddenly becoming cold.

"It also gives someone a reason to protect you."

My eyes widened as I looked at him again, my bottom lip quivering slightly. I knew he was telling me something important. He had just said he would protect me. My head bowed at the sudden realization that I wanted him to do just that.

"But why?" I whispered quietly, afraid to ask. He barely knew me more than a day, and here he was, saying that he would never let anything bad happen to me. The way he talked seemed as if he were ready to throw his life on the line for mine if given the chance. "Why would you want to do that?"

I heard him stand up straight, his coat and pants rustling. I looked up at him carefully, to find him gazing down at me, a gentle look spread across his face.

He held out his hand, waiting for me to take it.

"I didn't have a choice, once I met you."

* * *

I finally got out of the room, knowing that I wouldn't be afraid if Aang was with me. Which he was by the way. He was plastered at my side the entire night. As we walked to the dinning area, my arm was wound through his and as I carefully glanced around, nervously looking for sight of Zuko or my father, he noticed my tension and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

Taking in a deep breath, I smiled at him as he guided us to our table where Sokka and Toph were sitting with a few other couples and an older man in a stiff navy blue suit. He looked official, but when we approached, he looked up from his food and smiled, the warmth from his smile making me give him one back. The chair next to him was open and Aang held it out for me as I sat down next to the older gentleman.

When I had situated myself, I stole a glance in Sokka and Toph's direction. Toph had her eyes closed and nose in the air, as if she was ignoring me. Sokka was grinning at me wickedly, which found strange. He nudged his wife and said louder than necessary, "I _told _you that Aang could get her to come." There was teasing in his voice and I looked down at my napkin, trying to push the blush off my face.

At this, Toph opened her eyes and turned her head in my direction. Even though she couldn't see me, she still sighed heavily and smiled in my direction. I knew she had a good heart. She only wanted what was best for me.

The waiter took my order as well as Aang's, and Sokka drew my attention towards the older man sitting next to me.

"Katara, I would like to introduce you to Captain Iroh."

My eyes bugged out of my head. "A-as in the captain of this vessel?"

The old man took my hand and kissed it, "The very one my dear." There was a twinkle in his eye as he lowered my hand back down to the table. "And I would never had had the opportunity if it weren't for Sokka over there. Without him as co-founder of the White Star Line, there would never have been ship to sail, and I would still be sailing Navy vessels for good ol' Jolly England."

Sokka waved his hand in the air. "Oh now, there's no need to that sir. You were the most qualified of all our nominees, and there really was no need to even have other people apply for the job. We practically built this ship with you in mind."

At this, Captain Iroh smiled to himself and too the compliment. Grinning, I looked over at Sokka, who was beaming at the fact that the captain was receiving the compliment. I felt a sudden shimmer of happiness melt into my heart, for the first time since before the passing of my mother. I smiled and put a hand to my chest, savoring the feel of this warmth in my chest.

* * *

After dinner, most people went to the upper deck to take a late night stroll around under the stars. Up ahead of us, Toph and Sokka were walking arm in arm, Toph's small body leaning into Sokka's. The sight of it was enough to make me smile at the happiness the two shared.

I was more than aware of Aang's body being so close to mine as well. My hand looped through this arm, and his hand on mine radiated warmth that was keeping a constant blush on my face and neck.

The stroll was a quiet one, because neither one of us could come up with anything to say. He kept slowing down his pace a little more and more, until Sokka and Toph were so far away I had to squint my eyes to even see their outlines in the dark. It was obvious by the way Aang kept slowing down that he wanted to talk to me. Which I really didn't mind at all. I really didn't mind spending time with him, despite the way he made my heart race just by smiling that boyish smile.

Tonight really had been a wonderful night. I hadn't had such a good time in so long, it was hard to remember that I didn't have to put on a fake smile or laugh. But one look in his direction, and I could feel my heart melt. These people _actually _cared about me.

I looked up at Aang's gentle face as we finally stopped alongside the railing. The moon was bright tonight and its light bounced off his full, black hair, that silvery glow taking my breath away. A few other people still mingled along the deck, most probably heading back to their rooms to retire for the night. It was getting late, and I was sure Aang would soon be making me head that direction as well. He seemed to be a mother hen about those sort of things.

He leaned his arms against the railing, looking out across the ocean. A small smile graced his lips and upon realizing that I was staring at him, he turned his head, his soft smile turning into a smirk.

Flustered, I turned away and stared out at the ocean as well. The waves lapped against each other, the sound of them beating against the ship. But things were moving at a speed that was unnatural for these waters. This large ship was breaking the motion of the waves, just so that we could move from one continent to another. It was kind of sad in a way.

"What's it like?" I asked suddenly, feeling as if I should know. He knew almost everything about my past now, but I barely knew anything about his.

He was silent for a few seconds. "What do you mean?" But I could tell he already knew what I was talking about.

"You being the last one," I said, my voice lowering a bit, afraid that he wouldn't want to talk about it.

He shifted his stance and sighed heavily, and I ultimately knew it was a touchy subject for him.

"It's lonely sometimes. I know I shouldn't be. Even though both my parents were killed, and I obviously inherited my abilities from them, and I've had Sokka and Toph recently, ….it's still… lonely."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. His voice was low and hurt, it was the type of sound that makes you want to hug it until it turns happy again.

"And don't get me started on how I'm wanted by the military and navy and every other armed force in Europe and Asia." He started to chuckle here, and I calmed down a bit, knowing he was trying to get me to cheer up. But what I wasn't sure of was whether he was trying to reassure me or himself.

He paused for a second, becoming serious again. "But…it's something I've got to live with. I was called to a destiny, and for a good chunk of my life, that was taken away from me." He turned his head and his stormy grey eyes danced in the moon's reflection. "But lately I've been feeling that destiny calling to me more that it has been in the last few years." My mind went back to last night when he had told me that a fortune teller had told him he was destined to be on this boat. I wasn't sure what he was implying, or whether that thing had already happened or was gong to, but my face flared up with embarrassment anyways.

Pulling himself from the railing, he stood up and looked both ways down the boat deck. There was no one in sight. Well, didn't blame them. When we came out here, it was roughly eleven thirty at night. It had to be well past midnight now.

I looked up at him to see smile dangerously and then look back down at me.

"I need to get off this ship for a while; too many stuffy people here. Care to join me?"

I looked at him with utter disbelief.

"What in the world are you talking about? We can't leave this ship? It would be murder!"

He looked down the deck once more and then walked across to a bench that had been built against the wall, leading to some hallway. He reached under the bench and broke loose a long staff looking thing.

He walked back up to me. "That's too bad, I was going to take you flying with me. But I guess you are too worried about getting caught than experiencing something new."

My eyes widened and my heart stopped. "F-Fly? How in the world can you fly with a staff?"

He opened it up. There, before my eyes was a glider.

"How can you fly with two people?"

He shrugged, "I've taken Sokka before, off the edge of a cliff. Sure scared the living daylights out of him. But he is always asking if I would take him flying again. I would also take Toph but she's too afraid to leave the ground."

I looked down the deck, no guards or other passengers in sight. "A-are you sure it's okay?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm an airbender," he said simply, as if that explained everything.

Biting my lower lip and mulling this over, I nodded to him suddenly. "Let's do this."

He smiled at me warmly, the edges of his eyes wrinkling slightly in endearment.


End file.
